Hippies
by I Run With Sporks
Summary: In which Bianca and Nico re-invent their parentage. (My first story, so apologies in advance for mistakes. Also, if the disclaimer doesn't show up, I own nothing.)


It is safe to say that military schools aren't particularly popular with the children who attend them. Bianca and Nico di Angelo were no exception.

Particularly Nico.

So every once in a while, when he managed to talk his ever-cautious big sister into it, the two would sneak off campus for a sort of vacation from the "real world".

Normally, this wasn't a problem. They were actually kind of fun. The problem with this particular vacation was that they had managed to get horribly lost. Nico was beginning to wonder if they were even in the same city.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, _oh NO_." Bianca mumbled to herself, gazing around at the traffic and people-infested sidewalks. "This is a great example of why we should NEVER LISTEN TO NICO."

Nico normally would have argued, but Bianca was currently in panic mode, meaning he'd keep his mouth shut or regret it. Painfully.

Making a quick decision, Bianca turned to her brother. "I'm going to try and find a map. You go over there-" she pointed to a guy selling magazines "...and do not move ONE INCH 'till I get back. Got it?"

Nico saluted her like they'd learned in school. "Yessir!"

Bianca shot him a 'Not funny' look, and headed off. Nico walked towards the magazine guy and sat down, pulling out a few Mythomagic cards to amuse himself with. Magazine Guy watched.

"Hey, little dude. You hungry?"

Nico looked up, slightly ticked off at being addressed as 'little dude', and discovered the Magazine Guy offering him a breakfast muffin. He hesitated, knowing exactly what Bianca would say, ("Food from strangers? ARE YOU CRAZY?!") and then nodded, accepting the food. The will of the hungry is weak.

Magazine Guy looked pleased. "What's your name, kid?"

"Mmiffo."

"Pardon?"

"Nico."

"Nice to meet you Nico. My name is Ray."

Nico nodded, mentally re-classifying him as Magazine Guy Ray.

M.G.R. Looked over at his cards. "What're those for?"

"Mythomagic. Best game ever!"

"I'll bet it is. But focusing on something else..." M.G.R.'s expression turned concerned. "Where are your parents?"

Nico stopped eating the muffin.

It seemed M.G.R was a Good Intentions Person, meaning trouble. Good Intentions People were usually the ones who ended up dragging himself and Bianca back to Westover, figuring they were runaways (Which they kind of were.) in need of care and guidance. (Or maybe not.) He frantically scrabbled around for an excuse.

"I'm here with my sister."

"And how old is your sister?"

"Thirteen."

M.G.R looked more concerned. "Where are your parents?"

Nico scowled. Normally Bianca handled the excuses, as he wasn't too good at thinking on his feet. "They're...um...

"They're hippies."

There was a long silence.

Nico fervently hoped M.G.R would buy it, and that the excuse was fairly plausible. After all, his clothes that weren't for school were decidedly scruffy.

"They're hippies." M.G.R repeated.

"Mmhm."

"Your parents...are hippies."

"...Yes..."

"Nico!"

Bianca's arrival caused a distraction, much to Nico's relief. He shot her a '911!' type look. She glanced at him suspiciously before turning her gaze on M.G.R, who was smiling pleasantly.

"Hello! Are you Nico's sister?

"...Yes?"

"Ah! Well, he was just telling me about your parents, who happen to be hippies."

Bianca blinked, then caught on, shooting Nico a 'That's a really sucky excuse' glare. "Was he really?"

"Yes...I thought that was a bit...well..."

"Oh, I assure you, my brother speaks truly." Bianca smiled sweetly, and Nico began to grin. That was Bianca. Serious and mature one moment, then breaking character the next and showing a sense of humor.

"We are all flower children...though my brother doesn't like to use his spirit name, Magic Chicken."

Although she did tend to get carried away.

Nico shot his sister a pained look, which she ignored. "I am Bubbling Geyser..I symbolize water and life and bubbles."

M.G.R began to look mildly uncomfortable. "That's...That's great...I guess."

"We can see auras, too."

"C-can you, now?"

"Yes. I must tap into my sixth sense-" Here Bianca went cross-eyed while Nico made what he figured were mystical noises.

"Whoa, man- your aura's WAAAY pink!"

M.G.R looked unclear on whether or not to be offended.

"It's all shinylike..."

"That's- good, right?"

"Totally, man. Pink symbolizes love, and love is what connects us all. We're all connected." Bianca frantically went through all the hippy talk she had heard from books, movies, and lame teachers. "Love not war, man. War means bombs, and bombs have soooo much negative energy. And they give you real bad karma."

"...That so?"

"Yes." Bianca nodded sagely, and Nico followed suit.

"Uh..I had no idea."

"Not many do. But you have our best wishes for peace to be with you always."

"I...have-to-go-now..."

"Surf naked, my friend...and may the Lord Fluffy Bunny ride with you always." Bianca told him gravely. Solemn faced, Nico turned his fingers into rabbit ears and had them hop around her.

"Right. Of course. Goodbye!"

Ray ran away. Grabbing the Mythomagic cards, Nico and Bianca ran the opposite direction to a bus stop before he could change his mind.

The two waited there in silence for a bit.

"...Lord _Fluffy Bunny_?"

Nico started to laugh, and Bianca joined him, worries momentarily forgotten. As vacations went, this one hadn't been quite so bad after all.


End file.
